This invention relates to automatic grease lubrication systems for metering and dispensing lubrication grease onto rolling-sliding, line contact bearing surfaces.
A perennial problem has been how to accurately and reliably apply grease to highly loaded rolling-sliding, line contact, bearing surfaces, particularly bearing surfaces in which the line contact pressure varies considerably during operation. The problem is particularly acute in large scale heavy-duty equipment such as mining walking draglines. Such draglines frequently utilize walking cams of substantial diameter that are in rolling-sliding, line contact with cam followers in which the line pressure on the cam varies considerably from one portion of the cam to another. In some applications the line contact can exceed 160,000 psi, particularly at the high lobe area.
Not only is it difficult to apply grease to the specific high lobe area accurately and reliably, but it is difficult to do so in small amounts to conserve grease. The grease is usually very expensive. In one application, a barrel of grease for walking cam costs in excess of $1500.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide an automatic grease lubrication apparatus for metering and dispensing small amounts of grease onto selected high pressure areas of the bearing surface in an accurate and reliable manner.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an automatic grease lubrication apparatus that is capable of accurately metering very expensive grease onto appropriate high pressure bearing surfaces so as to efficiently utilize the grease.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.